


Were you raised in a locker room or something

by Joe11037



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: During the first trial of danganronpa 2souda made fun of peko for taking a massive dump during the party thenMahiru shouted "DID ANYONE TEACH YOU MANNERS WERE YOU RAISED IN A LOCKER ROOM OR SOMETHING"But unlike the game were this is a unimportant commentThis time nagito answered "actually"Who knows were it would go from there
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Were you raised in a locker room or something

During the first trial of danganronpa  
2

They figured out that peko was in the bathroom during the blackout  
And nekomaru immediately started with some crude humor 

So mahiru shouted "DID ANYONE TEACH YOU MANNERS WERE YOU RAISED IN A LOCKER ROOM"

Nagito said "well actually"

Mahiru suddenly confused asked "what is it nagito"

Nagito answered "well after my parents and my dog died I went to an abandoned football stadium I checked the locker room and when I went in funny thing all the doors locks suddenly closed and locked me in the locker room I was stuck there for 5 years so I think that means I was raised in a locker room"

Mahiru asked "your kidding right?"

Fuyuhiko said "listen I may be a yakuza but even I have to admit that's fucked up"

Ibuki remarked "dead parents what are you an anime protagonist"

Hiyoko said "wow ibuki I never took you for that type of nerd that watches anime"

Ibuki said "normally I don't but I watched some while hanging out with byakuya before you know...  
He said an old friend got him into anime but he couldn't remember the friend weird"

Gundam shouted "SHUT UP we have more important things to worry about  
Nagito you have A DOG and it DIED IM TERRIBLY SORRY MY FRIEND"

Mikan added "here's something more important nagito HOW THE HELL WERE YOU STILL ALIVE YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BY STARVATION OR SOMETHING"

Nagito explained "oh that there were just a lot of protein bars and water bottles in the lockers"

Mikan yelled "THAT DIDNT EXPLAIN A THINK YOU WOULD HAVE DIED FROM MALNUTRITION WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE PROTEIN BAR MADE OF"

Hajime said "we are getting too sidetracked lets get back to the case we can feel sorry for nagito later"

Everything went the same until

Hajime shouted "THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD HAVE USE THE LAMP WIRE TO GET TO BYAKUYA WAS YOU NAGITO  
YOU ALSO PLACE THE KNIFE UNDER THE TABLE YOU MUST BE THE KILLER"

Nagito responded "well I guess this is the end"

Then nagito starts laughing like a lunatic 

Fuyuhiko said "nagito you crazy bastard  
I would tell you to get therapy but then you therapist would probably need fucking therapy so don't do that  
Actually it doesn't matter your getting executed anyway"

Mahiru said "just when I started feeling bad for you

You pull this I'm disappointed but not surprised" 

Souda said "yeah who wouldn't go insane by what he went through"

Teruteru said "yeah let's just vote and put him out of his misery"

Chiaki shouted "hold on a second"

The trial goes on normally until teruteru gets caught

Teruteru said "I have been caught I guess I wanted to kill nagito for attempting this I did it for everyone's safety but after hearing nagitos story all I can say is  
HOLY SHIT"

Nagito responded "that sounds about right"

Teruteru said "whatever monokuma execute me I'm ready" 

Monokuma responded "you got it chief let's give it everything we've got its punishment time"

And then after everyone left the trial room

Sonia said "umm despite everything that happened to nagito he still tryed to kill so we should do something about him"

Hiyoko said "I think I've got the perfect idea nagito follow me" 

Nagito answered "I'll follow the symbols of hope anywhere"

The next day at breakfast nekomaru asked "so hiyoko what did you end up doing to nagito"

Hiyoko answered "I locked him in the old building"

Souda said "ok that seems fair enough but how will he eat and stuff"

Peko guessed "there is a kitchen in the old building he could eat in there"

Hiyoko corrected "actually I emptied it kitchen nagito even helped me with it"

Akane said "WHAT he has no food are you going to starve him that bad"

Hiyoko said "don't worry before I locked him in I left a pile of protein bars and water bottles"

Fuyuhiko shouted "HOLY SHIT THATS SADISTIC"


End file.
